


Handle With Care

by Lamerei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith plays the guitar and sings, Klance One-Shot, Lance also plays the guitar and sings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some klangst, also the songs used are in the notes, listen to them beforehand if you don't know them, secret feelings, they have an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamerei/pseuds/Lamerei
Summary: Keith is secretly really good at playing the guitar and singing, until one night Lance discovers his talent and listens in, finding out that Keith might have another secret that Lance hadn’t known about until now.Tensions rise between the two after their mission to Thayserix, and Lance and Keith stop talking for a few weeks. When Lance can’t take it anymore, he confronts Keith about it. Now all that’s left is to address the elephant in the room, and Lance, the king of being cheesy, does just that.





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I thought of this as soon as I woke up while listening to some love songs, and then I spent the next five hours of my morning writing instead of doing homework. Please please PLEASE if you don't know the songs used in this fic please listen to them before reading. I've always found it's weird to read lyrics you don't know.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> The songs included are:  
> Handle With Care- JR Aquino (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeYO-2d3uUI&ab_channel=JRAquinomusic)
> 
> Everything- Michael Bublé (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI9EgzgXskg&ab_channel=johnandrosupremido)
> 
> Rather Be (Acoustic Guitar Version)- The Man on Guitar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoqGu5QYKQk&ab_channel=VariousArtists-Topic)

It was late at night, or at least that’s what it was _meant_ to be. It was hard to tell what time it actually was back on Earth, considering that’s exactly where they _weren’t_ , and Lance would be lying if he said he was completely used to going to sleep on the Castle. Sure, they dimmed and turned off the castle lights to recreate a nighttime atmosphere, but it’s not as if there was a sunrise and sunset telling him when to sleep and when to wake up. So, on occasion, Lance would have trouble sleeping, and tonight was one of those nights.

As Lance swung his legs over the side of his bed, giving up on trying to get to sleep right now, he decided to go to the bridge to watch the stars, and maybe that would help lull him to sleep—it usually did.

Lance walked down the halls, yawning a bit, but he still didn’t _feel_ as tired as he seemed. He was on autopilot, walking to the bridge, going over the events of the day. On nights like this, he would usually think of his family, their smiles and laughter, the craziness of it all, and it made him feel lonely. Recently, however, his fellow paladins have helped him shake that lonely feeling, like earlier today when they were all gathered together in what Lance deemed the “living room” even though everyone else just saw it as “the room with the couch.”

 

\-----

 

The five paladins, along with Coran and Allura, were all sat on the couch, talking about anything and everything they could, because they finally had some time to just sit and relax as they travelled to the next galaxy. It had been a few months into their grand voyage when Coran and Allura, with a little influence from Pidge, decided that, to help boost the morale they would install a few new features in the living room, such as a television that Pidge and Lance could play their game on, as well as a stereo with a few CD’s that Coran found at a swap meet the team stumbled upon while they were gathering supplies. The merchant had even thrown in a DVD player, which made Lance wonder just how much stuff from Earth made it out into space, and how it ended up there.

He decided that was a mystery for another time, because he just wanted to remember the day as it was, without all its unexplained mysteries that made his head spin. The living room really had evolved into a real living room after that, with him and Pidge playing whatever racing game had come with their console and the rest of the team watching and cheering on occasion. Pidge messed with Lance as much as she could, getting a few protests of “Not fair, Pidge!” out of him, making the rest of the team laugh heartily. After a while, he traded off with Keith, who seemed to be getting bored. He explained how the game worked and all of the controls, although it took Keith a bit to get used to them. Eventually, he was kicking Pidge’s _ass_ and she got grumpy and they stopped playing. As a pick-me-up, Lance put in one of the CD’s into the stereo, blasting songs ranging from Shakira’s “Whenever, Wherever” to Kenny Loggin’s “Danger Zone” which then prompted Lance having to explain to Keith that it was from the movie _Top Gun_ and that when they got back to Earth that he and Keith were going to watch it, Hunk backing him up.

“It’s right up your alley, dude, Lance isn’t lying.”

After the team decided it was getting late, they settled down in front of the TV and skimmed through the DVD’s. There were a few that were in different languages, and after deciding they weren’t really going to _watch_ whatever they put on, they popped in _Law and Order: SVU_ and let it run. Shiro, Allura, and Coran had all gone to bed, telling the others not to stay up too late. Lance pouted, retorting, “I’m an ADULT, I can stay up as late as I want!” Shiro simply shook his head and walked out.

The remaining four ended up playing some games such as Charades and Never Have I Ever, but Hunk started to get tired after a while and went off to bed, Pidge not far behind him. Soon it was just Lance and Keith, both under the only blanket they had in the living room, and they ended up actually watching what was playing on the TV. Even though they were under the same blanket, Keith made sure to leave a significant gap between the two of them, which at this point made Lance a little uncomfortable, as if there was some sort of tension between the two of them.

After a little while, Lance left to go get a drink from the kitchen, and asked Keith if he wanted anything.

“Just some water, thanks,” Keith sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, and he crossed his arms and rested his elbows on top of his knees. Lance scurried off to fetch their drinks, him settling on some warm space-milk as he called it, since it was the closest thing he was getting to milk out here. He came back, intentionally sitting closer to Keith to cut through that weird feeling hanging in the air. He handed Keith his water, getting a quiet “Thanks” in return.

He nodded, “Yeah, no problem, man.”

The two sat in relative silence while they watched the TV, Keith adjusting his position so he was cross-legged, knee bumping into Lance’s. At some point, Lance looked over at Keith and noticed the heaviness to his eyelids and the slight bob of his head as he tried to fight off sleep. However, sleep won over, and Keith’s head rested against his chest. Lance knew if Keith fell asleep like that, his neck was going to be killing him in the morning.

He waited a few more minutes just to make sure Keith was really asleep, and then got up to grab a pillow from his room, then came back and rested it gently behind Keith, tipping his head back carefully as not to wake him. Lance decided to stay up a little longer incase Keith woke up, but instead of waking up, Keith ended up tipping over as his weight shifted and his head landed on Lance’s shoulder. Lance’s face got hot immediately from the contact, Keith’s hair brushing up against his neck and sending a shiver down his spine.

 _Well now I REALLY can’t go back to my room_ … he thought. Not that he wanted to, but this just gave him an excuse to stay here. With Keith. The guy sleeping on his shoulder. The guy making him blush furiously. And why? Lance didn’t know, but he did know that Keith looked fucking _adorable_ while he slept.

_Wait WHAT? Did I just think that? Me? About Keith? Nuh-uh, I am NOT crushing on Keith, no way._

Lance was absolutely crushing on Keith.

They ended up falling asleep like that, but Lance woke up to an empty shoulder and a pang of rejection in his heart.

 

\-----

 

Lance was just about to go through the door to the bridge when he heard the light strumming of a guitar. That was another thing they picked up at that swap meet, because Lance loved playing the guitar, so he couldn’t resist picking it up. He had only played it a few times, but he thought he was the only one who did. Apparently not.

Lance hoped that when he opened the door, whoever was playing wouldn’t hear him enter. Luckily, the sound of the door opening was quieter than the guitar, and Lance crept in and saw a familiar mop of hair sitting on the lower level near the window, looking out.

Keith had stopped playing whatever song he had just played, sighed, and started playing a new one. It was a gentle and soft melody and Lance bopped his head a little to the beat. What he wasn’t expecting was for Keith to start singing.

“ _This is a perfect night to me_  
_Just you and I snuggled in front of the TV_  
_Just hangin’ out with our PJ’s on_  
_Watching Law and Order: SVU all night long_ ”

Lance stopped, heart jumping up into his throat and stopping him from breathing.

 _“Do you feel it beating?_  
_Do you hear what it’s saying to you?_  
_Cause mine is fleeting_  
_And I think I’m falling_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_This could be L-O-V-E._  
_Got me thinkin’ now_  
_Oh, oh, oh,_  
_this is what I dreamed it would be._  
_You got my heart on a leash,_  
_and I just cannot speak,_  
_I won’t go anywhere,_  
_Just handle with care_  
_My heart…_  
_Please don’t break it, no…_ ”

Lance clasped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from making a noise. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that A) Keith had a beautiful singing voice and B) that Keith actually… liked Lance like that? Before Lance could ruin this moment, he quickly and quietly got out of the room as Keith continued to play. He closed the door, leaned his back against it, and slid to the floor, hand clutching his chest.

Keith… Keith _likes_ him? Hell, Lance couldn’t tell! Between the scowls, glares, and shouting, Lance thought Keith couldn’t _stand_ him! But… now what does he do? He can’t exactly just tell Keith ‘Hey buddy! I heard you singing the other night about your secret feelings for me and I totally didn’t let you know and just watched you like a creep!’ because _THAT_ would not go over well.

Eventually, Lance got up and walked back to his room, his arms crossed, head spinning, and heart beating faster than it was before. No way was he getting to sleep now.

 

\-----

 

A few weeks had passed, Shiro was gone, and Keith was leading the team. It was after the team had been lost on that hell of a gas planet that tensions had risen within the group, and especially between Keith and Lance. Keith hadn’t been himself since Shiro was gone, but Lance was keeping him in check as much as he could, and was starting to become Keith’s impulse control. However, that came with its fair share of arguments here and there, and they always got through them just fine, but that didn’t mean Lance wasn’t upset by them. There was no way that Keith could even remotely like him, even as a friend, after all the things they’ve said to each other, especially after the last time they argued.

_“Keith, you’re being irresponsible! You can’t keep making belligerent and rash decisions! You’re the leader so act like one!”_

_“Irresponsible?! I’m responsible for ALL of you now! You don’t even know how much weight that is on my shoulders, and only mine! You’re not responsible for ANYTHING!”_

_Lance had to admit, that last remark hurt. And his retort came out more strained than he meant it to, but Keith had pushed him over the edge._

_“I’m responsible for YOU, Keith! So everything that YOU stress out about I stress out about too!”_

_Keith clenched his fists, clearly ready to snap, “I never asked you to be!” he shouted. He stormed out of the room, covering his face with his hand. Lance was left standing there, shaking._

Lance had a lot more trouble sleeping after that. Between Shiro being gone, the stress that helping Keith was causing, and now their argument tearing a gaping rift between the two of them, Lance started to have more nightmares than usual, and half the time he couldn’t get to sleep in the first place. He and Keith weren’t talking now, and that wasn’t helping anybody, but he didn’t know what to say to Keith after that. He just felt hurt and betrayed. He continued his routine of going to the bridge to watch the stars, because Keith hadn’t been showing up there recently and he wasn’t sure if he was upset or thankful for that.

Tonight, however, as he entered the room, door already open, he heard someone talking to… no one? There was only one voice, and as Lance peeked around the corner, he saw Keith and sucked in a quick breath and held it, listening closer.

“I really messed up, Shiro, I’m not cut out for this… I’m not a leader, I’m a loner,” he paused, took in a shaky breath, and continued, “Especially now that I’ve pushed everyone away from me, and now Lance… he’ll never forgive me after what I said. God, why am I so _bad_ at this?”

Lance released his breath slowly, his heart sinking. He didn’t know what to do—does he say something? Will Keith be mad at him for eavesdropping? It was kind of hard not to, he left the door open. Lance shook his head. He needed to fix this, even though he wasn’t sure what to say.

He stepped farther into the room, clearing his throat to get Keith’s attention. Keith jumped, his head spinning around faster than Lance thought humanly possible. His eyes were wide, and he was clearly embarrassed, but his embarrassment quickly turned into a scowl and pout at the same time. He stood up, crossed him arms, and looked over to a random spot on the floor, “I’ll leave,” he said curtly.

Lance panicked and blocked the doorway, “N-no! Keith, c’mon, we need to talk,”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Keith still wouldn’t look at him, and tried to go around him.

Lance blocked his path, “Yes there is, Keith! We can’t keep ignoring each other, it’s hurting the team and it’s hurting _us_!” Keith still wasn’t making eye contact, “Can you at least look at me?”

Keith took a second, but did look up at Lance. Reluctantly, he said, “Fine, what?”

Lance groaned, “What do you mean, _‘what?’_ Clearly, you’re upset and we need to talk about what happened the other day if we’re ever going to be friends again,” Lance looked at him pleadingly.

Keith shifted his weight to one foot, uncomfortable with the whole situation, “I’m not upset,”

“Oh my god, Keith,”

“What?! I’m not! I’m fine!”

“Is that why you were talking to no one just now instead of talking to, oh I don’t know, me?! Someone who is here and can _help_ you?!” Lance took a deep breath, and continued, “Look, we’re all upset that Shiro’s gone, but we’re trying to help you, Keith. You _are_ a good leader, Keith, you just need some support now and then, and that’s okay! Just let us help you,”

Keith looked away again, “That doesn’t stop you guys from hating me,”

Lance was exasperated by now, “Jesus Christ, Keith, I don’t hate you! None of us do! If we hated you we wouldn’t be trying to help you!” Lance recalled what Keith said earlier, and decided to bring it up, “And… I do forgive you, okay? We had a heated moment and you _are_ under a lot of pressure, so I understand why you snapped like you did. Did it hurt? Yeah, but I’m over it, so stop worrying about it, okay?” Lance didn’t care about getting an apology from Keith at this point, he just wanted Keith to stop feeling like such an outcast, because he wasn’t. He was their leader and they loved him, he was just going through a lot.

Keith shifted his weight again, hugging himself tighter and shaking a little.  He didn’t say anything, he only stood there and looked at the floor.

Lance felt like an eternity had passed, so he spoke up, “…Keith?”

Keith finally let out a choked sob. It came out almost like a cough, and he covered his face again, “God damnit...” he cried a little harder, finally letting out emotions he was no doubt bottling up for the past several weeks, the walls he built to hide them crumbling.

Lance walked over to him with open arms, taking Keith in and holding him, “It’s okay, buddy, it’s okay, shhh,”

They stood like that for a while, Keith trying to fight back his tears but failing to do so and continuing to cry into Lance’s shoulder and Lance gently held him, petting his hair and shushing him, repeating “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” unsure of who he was trying to convince—himself or Keith. Once Keith calmed down, he stepped back, wiping his face furiously, embarrassed. He went back to crossing his arms, still sniffling.

Lance tried talking to him again, “Keith?”

Keith sniffled again, a soft “Hm?” being his only reply.

“You know I’ll always have your back, okay man?” Keith nodded, “Okay, do you want to go back to your room?” Keith shook his head.

“Not yet…”

Lance scratched the back of his head, “Want some water?” Keith nodded.

 

\-----

 

Lance and Keith sat together in a comfortable silence, watching the stars, until Keith spoke up, “Hey Lance?”

Lance looked over to Keith, “Yeah?”

“When did you stop hating me?”

Lance was taken aback, “Um, I never hated you? I thought _you_ hated _me_?”

Keith had the faintest hint of a smile on his lips, “God, we’re both stupid,” Lance scoffed, “hey, I called us _both_ stupid, stupid,”

Lance chuckled, “Okay, fair. I guess we kinda are, huh? Just assuming we hated each other when we could’ve just asked?”

Keith chuckled too, “Yeah,” They both looked back out to the stars.

After a little while longer, Lance finally yawned, actually tired this time, “I’m gonna head to bed, you comin’?”

Some emotion that Lance couldn’t place flashed across Keith’s face and disappeared again so quickly he wasn’t even sure it happened, but Keith stood up and replied, “Yeah, we should sleep, we have training tomorrow,”

“Ugh, Keith! Why’d you have to ruin my good night!”

He chucked a low chuckle, shaking his head, “Shut up and go to bed, Lance,” he said, offering his hand to Lance to help him up, which Lance took with a smile.

“You too, Mullet.”

 

\-----

 

The team’s morale greatly increased after that night, and after finding Shiro, the team was pretty much back to normal aside from the whole lion-swap situation. Lance slept soundly for the next few weeks, until he started getting restless again. He knew why, but he swear he wouldn’t address it until this whole thing was over, in fear of messing up the team’s dynamic all because he couldn’t get Keith out of his head.

As per usual, he headed down to the bridge, and was almost surprised when he heard the sound of a guitar coming from the room— _almost_ surprised. He didn’t go in, but sat outside the open door, listening contently as Keith’s melodic voice filled the halls. The beat was more upbeat and he peeked in to see Keith rocking side to side, almost uncharacteristically jauntily of him.

 _“You’re a falling star, you’re the getaway car._  
_You’re the line in the sand when I go too far._  
_You’re the swimming pool, on an August day._  
_And you’re the perfect thing to say._

 _And you play it coy, but it’s kinda cute._  
_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._  
_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_  
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_  
_You're every minute of my everyday._ ”

Lance was redder than his lion, burying his hands in his face and suppressing any noises trying to escape his mouth. Keith drove him insane, and if he said he didn’t want to tell Keith everything then he was lying. He wanted to tell Keith that he actually thought his Mullet was cute and framed his face well, that his eyes were beautiful, that his hair was so soft Lance wanted to play with it constantly, and that Lance just wanted Keith to be his.

As Lance focused back in on what Keith was singing, he heard the beat slow, but it wasn’t because the song was ending, it was because Keith was hesitating at singing the next words:

 _“And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man…_  
_and I get to kiss you baby just because I can…_  
_Whatever comes our way, ah we’ll see it through_  
_and you know that what our love can do…_ ”

Keith put the guitar down, and sighed. He curled his knees up to his chest, hugging them. Lance frowned, knowing how much Keith must be hurting because damn if he wasn’t feeling the same way. But he was scared of messing up the team, of Keith still rejecting him despite clearly having feelings for him, of just messing everything up and all the progress they’ve made in the past few weeks. He didn’t want to be the resident screw up of the team.

Lance sat for a while and listened to Keith play a few bits and pieces of other songs, no longer singing, until Lance decided that he couldn’t leave Keith like this. Not acting on their feelings wasn’t helping the team at all, and was probably going to hurt them in the long run with more arguments over unspoken affection. But Lance couldn’t just go up to him and admit it, he was, in all honesty, too shy to do it that way, and he’d probably chicken out.

As Keith continued to play, it gave Lance an idea.

 

\-----

 

The next night, as everyone went to bed, Lance snuck to the bridge before Keith was able to get there, and picked up the guitar. He strummed it to make sure it was in tune, and it was perfect. Keith must have tuned it, but to be this perfectly tuned by ear? That was impressive. Lance knew he had a little time before Keith would come around, looking to play the guitar. Lance had never played this song by ear, but he thought he could do it justice. He just hoped Keith would get the message.

As he heard footsteps make their way down the hall, as he intentionally left the door open, he started from the top:

_“Oh, Woah, Ooh, ooh_

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea”_

The footsteps stopped, but Lance didn’t turn around, he just continued to play.

 _“But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_  
_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_  
_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
_Strolling so casually_  
_We're different and the same, get you another name_  
_Switch up the batteries_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be”_

He heard the footsteps start up again, and stop somewhere closer to him.

 _“We set out on a mission to find our inner peace_  
_Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete_  
_It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_  
_As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
_Strolling so casually_  
_We're different and the same, get you another name_  
_Switch up the batteries_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be, yeah”_

The footsteps moved closer, eventually ending up next to Lance. Lance looked up, and smiled at Keith as he continued to play. While Keith was normally quiet so he didn’t wake up the team, even during the loud parts of the songs where he should be belting out the lyrics, Lance decided he didn’t care if he woke the whole damn Castle up at this point, he just really wanted to get his message through that thick mop of hair Keith has protecting his thick skull. He stood up, and continued to play, singing with all the passion he could muster:

 _“Beeeeeeeeee, hooooooo oh_  
_Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be…_  
_Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be”_

As he closed the song, he turned to Keith, and looked at him gently, with an unsure but hopeful look on his face:

_“When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be…”_

He looked down at the ground, scratching the back of his head. He blushed, took the guitar sling off of his shoulder, and placed it gently on the ground. He looked back at Keith, and scratched his head again, out of nervous habit, “Hey, Mullet,” he said, chuckling nervously. He couldn’t read the expression on Keith’s face. It was a look of surprise, clearly, but whether it was a good surprise or angry surprise, Lance couldn’t tell. They stood there for a moment, silence engulfing them.

Lance shifted under Keith’s gaze, uncomfortable. He spoke up, babbling  at a million miles an hour out of sheer anxiety, “Look, I’ve heard you play and sing before and it was really, really amazing, and I don’t want you to be mad because I never said anything but I wanted you to know that I like you too? I just didn’t know how to tell you or if I even _wanted_ to tell you because I thought it would mess everything up but here I am I guess, haha, so uh please don’t be mad because I don’t—“ before Lance could finish, he was cut off by Keith’s lips pressed against his own, Keith’s hands cradling his face. Initially, Lance was too shocked to kiss back but he quickly sunk into the kiss, grounding his hands in Keith’s hair, pulling him closer.

They shared that moment for a while, simply being close and intertwined with one another as if they weren’t two teenagers floating through space in an alien spaceship fighting to save the universe. It was just the two of them for that moment, and then they separated, both breathing heavily. Their hands didn’t move, and after a few more seconds passed where they just looked at each other, they went back in for more, more passionately this time. Lance ran his hands through Keith’s hair, as Keith’s hands moved from his face to his back, gripping Lance’s shirt.

After a few minutes, Lance was the one to separate them, “So you’re not mad?” he asked breathily, smiling.

“What do you think, Lance?” Keith said, breathing a little heavily, untangling himself from Lance, but still resting his hands on Lance’s hips and staying close to him.

Lance giggled, resting his forehead against Keith’s and wrapping his arms around his neck, “So uh, what now?”

“Now, I think you should sit down,” Keith pulled away and sat down in their usual spot, patting the spot next to him.

“One sec, I’ll get our usual,” he said, starting for the door before Keith spoke up.

“Actually Lance? Can I have what you’re having?”

Lance smiled, “Warm space-milk, comin’ right up!” When he returned, he handed Keith his glass and sat down next to him, hips touching.

Keith took a sip of the milk, and his eyebrows rose, “This is… actually good, I thought it’d be disgusting,” He looked at Lance, who immediately laughed. Keith was startled, “What?”

Lance smiled at him, “You have a milk mustache,” he giggled, “Let me get it,” he said, leaning in to kiss Keith again. It was a short, loving kiss. Keith blushed, and leaned into Lance’s shoulder when they separated, hiding his face, “Awww, c’mon Keith, no need to be embarrassed!” He only nuzzled further into the crook of Lance’s neck, and they sat there drinking their milk and watching the stars until Keith fell asleep on his shoulder again, and Lance rested his head on Keith’s. He kissed the top of his head, and whispered, “Goodnight, Mullet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Five hours! Not too shabby! It could definitely use some improvements but I just really wanted to write this and it was really fun to write!
> 
> This was my break from writing Life's Not A Dating Simulator because that one is more involved while this was meant to just be fluff but then I threw in angst and was just having fun with it, there was no real planning with this unlike with my other fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys!
> 
> EDIT: Oh my gosh guys, thank you for all the love! I didn't expect that many hits and kudos so quickly! You guys are makin' my day <3
> 
> EDIT 2: YA'LL ARE THE BEST THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO KIND! I really thought I could have written this better, so it means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this and it's turning out as great as I hoped it would! I hope to only get better from here and hope you guys enjoy my stuff in the future <3


End file.
